Pups And Kasey's Nightmare
Note: In My Stories, Ryder Has A Magical Gem necklace That Transforms Him Into A Pup When He's Not Wearing It Characters : ''' ( '''All The PAW Patrol Pups Including [[Kasey|'Kasey']]' ) ' Ryder - ( Minor ) ( Can I Use Ryder Pup ??? ) ???#'1'- '( A Wolf Hunter ) '- ( Major ) '???#2 '- '( A Wolf Hunter ) '- ( Major ) '???#3 '- '( A Wolf Hunter ) '- ( Major ) Story [ It Is A Stormy Day In Adventure Bay ] - ( Kasey Is In Her Pup-House, She's Running In Her Sleep ) Kasey: ( Quitly Talking In Her Sleep ): Please Stop ... What Did I Ever Do To You, Don't Kill Me * In Kasey's Dream - * [ In The Woods Of Adventure Bay ] - Kasey: (* Running Away From Hunters *) ... ( Breathing Heavily ) --- (* Looks Behind Her To See The Hunters Catching Up Fast Behind Her *) : ( Gasp ) - (* Almost Trips And Falls But Catches Her Balance *) : That Was Close ... ( Happy Gasp ): I'm almost to the Lookout ???#1: (* Shoots At Kasey 3 Times But Misses *) Kasey: Whoa !!! ... Ryder ! Ryder: Uh? Kasey ? Kasey: (* Running Up To Ryder *)-( Heavy Breathing ): Ryder please, help me, I'm being Chased By Hunters Ryder: (* Shaking his Head " No " *): You Don't live here anymore, Leave Kasey: What !? What did I do wrong ? Ryder: Every thing, now go ! Kasey: (* Forming tears In Her eyes *) - But Ryder ... Please Ryder: No, (* Shoes Kasey Away, And Walks Into The Lookout *) .. [ the PAW Patrol Door Shuts ] - Kasey: (* Runs Up To the Door, places Her Paws On The Glass *): ( Tears In Her Eyes ): Ryder Please, I'm Sorry for what ever I did to you, please let me in, please ... Please Ryder ... (* See's The Hunters Quickly Approving Her *) : ( Gasp ) - (* Runs Towards The Guradge and hides in it *): ( Sighs In reilef ) { the Light Comes on, And Ryder is Standing in front of Kasey with his Hands Crossed not looking happy } Kasey: ( Gasp ) - Ryder ! Ryder: ( Mad Tone Voice ): I thought I told you to get lost Kasey: Ryder please tell me what did I ever do to you ... I want to know What ... Because I don't remember doing Something bad to you Ryder: ( Mad Tone Voice ): LEAVE !!! (* Pushes Kasey Out the Gradge And Shuts The Door *) Kasey: .. ???#2: Finally we got you Kasey: ( Gasp ) .. (* Folds her ears down, and starts backing up *) ???#1: (* Gets Out His Hunting Rifle *) Kasey: ( Fear Gulp ) .. please ... I don't mean any harm ... I'm not like Normal Wolf's ???#1: you 2 hold her still ???# 2 + 3: (* Holding Kasey Still *) Kasey: (* Sounds Like She's Going To Cry *): please, Just let me go ???#1: (* Aims His Hunting Rifle At Kasey *): Stay there Kasey: (* Shutting Her Eyes Shut *): ( Whisper ): Im sorry Pups, Im Sorry Adventure Bay ... Im Sorry Ryder ... For everything .. (* A Tear Rolls Down Her Eyes/Cheek *) .. ( UnNamed Voice : Kasey ! ) Kasey: Uh ? ( UnNamed Voice: Kasey ... Kasey Wake Up ! ... KASEY !!! ) * - End Of Dream - * Kasey: (* Wakes Up to see All the Pups, Including Ryder Pup at her Pup-House *) - G-Guys ? Chase: Thank Goodness your Up, We've been trying to wake you up for 40 minutes Ryder Pup: You've been Running And Talking In your dream, and you sounded sad, and Scared, What's Wrong ? Kasey: * Sniffles * - I had a bad dream that Hunters were Chasing me ... And you didn't want me anymore on the Team Ryder Pup: Oh Kasey, I would never do that to you, Your A Special Pup, We Didn't Except you because you wanted to be On the Team, I expected you because we saw that you had great skills, And you were very Brave ... And also, I would never just let a Hunter get you Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Skye: Yeah ! Kasey: * Sniffles *, (* Wipes the tears off her cheek* ) - Thank you so much Pups ... You to Ryder Ryder Pup: No Problem Kasey, Anything for you, (* Nuzzles Kasey making Kasey feel better *) .. Ok Pups Back to bed, Good Night Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Kasey: Good Night Ryder Kasey: ( Quiet Voice ) - Ummm... Ryder ? Ryder Pup: Uh ?, yes Kasey ? Kasey: Can I Sleep with you tonight ... Please ? Ryder Pup: ( Smiles ) - Sure Kasey Kasey: Thanks .. (* Lies Down Next To Ryder Pup in his Pup-House *) Good night Ryder, Your the best friend ever Ryder Pup: ( Smiles ): Thanks Kasey, Your Such a Great Pup ... (* little Yawn *): Good Night [ The End ]